Treat for SWAN QUEEN Nation (Family Road Trip)
by Althaea11
Summary: I guess this does not fall in the traditional category of fan fiction, I am positive it does not. :D But when this played out in my mind, I had such a laugh that I decided to share with you all. I hope it tickles your bone. :) Definitely swan queen. Image Source: redbubble[dot]com
1. Scene 1

**Author Notes: **_I guess this does not fall in the traditional category of fanfiction, I am positive it does not. :D But when this played out in my mind, I had such a laugh that I decided to share with you all. I hope it tickles your bone. :)_

_P.S. I am in this too :D_

_Me: _After those sureshot tickles of swan queen in the latest episode S04E20 "Lily", the SWAN QUEEN Nation decided to drop in a swen representative (further referred to as swen) in the plot. Fun ensues.

_Swen_: _*excitedly jumps*_ Will I get to hug Henry! Please! _*pleadingly looks*_

_Me_: _*smirks*_ Well, lets get you there!

**Scene I**

***swen excitedly stands besides Henry pumped up with energy. Henry is trying to calm swen down as he proceeds to meet Regina and Emma, his two mothers.***

_Henry_: Hey!

_Swen_: _*vibrantly shakes with joy* *whispers* _THIS IS NOT A DRILL! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!

_Regina_: Hey Henry! *looks at swen, confused* Who is this new friend of yours?

_Henry_: Mom, Ma, I would like you to meet my off the top friend, Swen! She is here to see you guys.

_Emma_: O!_ *smiles* _Hi Swen! Its so nice to meet you! *puts her hand forward to shake*

_Swen_: _*tries to pull her hands out of her jacket as she fumbles and excitedly shakes hand*_ I.. you.. You are amazing!

_Emma_: _*smiles in return*_

_Regina_: _*smirks* _I see we have a fan with us! So would you like to join us on a trip, we were just going on a road trip. The writers want us to just do some action stuff but we plan on enjoying first _*winks at Emma*_

_Emma_:_ *shyly laughs*_

_Swen_: *_almost swoons when being addressed by Regina* *whispers* _Can I be yours?

_Henry_: _*holds onto Swen before she almost falls* _

_Swen_: I am okay._ *comes off the stupor* _ More than okay! Yesssssss! *holds onto the gaze*

_Emma_: Okay, well we can go as soon as you free my hand! _*smiles and smirks looking at Regina*_

_Swen_: Oh!_ *fumbles*_ Yes Yes!

_Regina_: _*amusingly looks at Emma*_

_Emma_: _*smiles her goofy smile for Regina*_

_Swen_: _*just gazingly looks at both of them with puppy dog eyes and almost claps*_

_Henry_: _*rolls his eyes and takes swen by hand*_

They all go towards the bug.

**Chapter End Notes: **So what do you think guys? Wanna see more of it? I have some sweet stuff playing in my mind! :D


	2. Scene 2 Part I

_Me: A quick replay people! _SWAN QUEEN Nation decided to drop in a swen representative ( referred to as swen) in the plot through Henry. Swen meets Regina and Emma in what seems like a treat and they decide to go on a road trip! ( Well the writers put them though, but I decide to make that interestingly funny!)

_Swen_: _*goofily happy*_ I love this! Can we get back to it now! I wanna see them again.. *eagerly jumps*

_Me_: _*smirks*_ O Well, lets just begin already!

**Scene II**

***swen is bubbling with energy while she stands near the bug alongside Henry, whispering inaudibly about the bug and about the fact that it is yellow and THE BUG. Regina and Emma proceed to get in.***

_Emma_:_ *opens the passenger door for Regina to get in*_

_Regina_: _*shyly smiles, nods and gets in*_

_Swen_: _*whispers to Henry*_ She opened the door for her.. She.. door.. her..!_ *happily claps*_

_Emma_: Someone is in a good mood!_ *laughs*_

_Henry_: Ma, she always is. _*pats swen*_

_Swen_: _*smiles cheerfully*_

_Regina_: Henry, swen, now get in. We don't want to delay any further. The trip is timed by the writers remember!

_Emma_: Ya kid, swen. Get in. We all can be happy inside._ *opens the door for them*_

***swen and Henry take the back seat while Emma sits on the driver seat and starts the ignition. The bug roars to life and they drive on***

***a minute into the drive, suddenly emma's phone begins to ping every 2 seconds***

_Regina_: my! my! someone is impatient!

_Emma_: _*guiltily having recognized the notification tone*_ It is nothing Regina. Just my…_ *voices down to a whisper* _SQ alert.

_Regina _and Henry: _*together in a decibel higher that intended* _What!

_Emma_: Geez! *_explains sheepishly with her eyes carefully away from all the glare* _It is my SQ alert. I like to know when a fan post something in our favor. *smiles shyly at Regina*

_Swen_: *rejoices*

_Regina_: Really Miss Swan!_ *smirks*_

_Emma_: O come on Regina, not with the "Miss Swan" again! _*pouts*_

_Henry_: *_instantaneously takes Emma's phone from her pocket* _Woow! Ma, this is just swen! She is fangirling on the swan queen family road trip. Kinda cute! _*adorably looks at swen*_

_Swen: *giggles* _

_Regina_: Really, let me hear out then! _*laughs* *pokes Emma*_

_Emma_: Ow! _*feigns pain and then just winks*_

_Swen_:_ *catches that wink and just swoons all over with her hand on her heart while simultaneously tapping on her phone with the other*_

_Henry: *handles the phone delicately as it pings again* _Wooaa! How did you do that so quick! _*reads slowly and then laughing into it*_ "My Shipper heart is failing" _*laughs heartily*_

_Regina: *smirks*_ O my, a wink had that reaction, I am so looking forward to this trip! _*winks again at Emma and then high fives Henry*_

_Emma: *complains with a hidden smile* _You two! you guys can't do that!

_Regina_: What now Miss Swan! _*teasingly*_

_Emma_: This! Scheme against me! _*visibly pouts at Regina and pulls her tongue at Henry*_

_Regina_: Now Now Miss Swan, is that how you set an example before our son!

Swen: _*whispers*_ our son… _*claps and then gazes Henry and Regina adoringly*_

_Henry_: Chill swen, that a regular now, you can't keep doing that every time any one of them says that!

_Swen: *sheepishly gazes*_

_Emma_:_ *looking back towards Henry* _Kid, give me back my phone. _*trying to be casual about it but failing*_

***the writers grow anxious of all the innocent battering happening and decide to drop a big friendly wolf right in the middle of the road***

_Regina_:_ *suddenly panics on seeing a wolf appear out of no where* _Emma! look! Stop!

***all four frozen in the moment of shock***

_Me_: to be continued… _*winks*_


	3. Scene 2 Part II

_Me: A quick replay people! _SWAN QUEEN Nation decided to drop in a swen representative ( referred to as swen) in the plot through Henry. Swen meets Regina and Emma in what seems like a treat and they decide to go on a road trip! They have a silly banter that was suddenly interrupted with the writers dropping a big bad wolf! (not that bad really! I really think he is a lone traveller in the universe travelling all through space and time looking for a companion! ops! ring a bell! *smiles with Whovian smirk*)

_Swen_: _*frozen in shock at the previous cliffhanger of a scene*_

_Me_: Right, it is time to wipe off that shock! Here we go!

**Scene II (continued)**

***Regina and Emma all in shock with their panic mode activated. The bug comes to screeching halt alongside the road after swirling and swaying. The wolf pretty much has the face "what just happened dude!"***

_Emma_:_ *breathing in the shock* _Woooa! Is everyone alright? Regina! Henry! swen!

_Regina: *looks anxiously at Emma giving a quick check for any injuries and then just nods in shock and then immediately looks back at Henry scanning him for injuries and abruptly opens the door* _

***Emma follows and opens the door, gets Henry and swen out of the car and then looks back at Regina who is now at Henry's side***

_Emma: _I am so sorry guys. I just didn't see it, the wolf, where did it go! _*looking in the direction of the road ahead*_

***the wolf decides to hide behind the bushes***

_Regina: *not looking anywhere but at Henry, and then Emma and then back at Henry,forehead creased with worry* Henry are you okay? *simultaneously checking for scratches on Henry's face and arms and torso*_

_Henry: Ya Mom, I am okay, nothing happened. Swen are you okay?_

_swen: *nods* *whispers* _Yes _*never leaves henry's hand*_

_Emma: *soothingly pats Regina's back*_ It is okay Regina, he is okay.

_Regina: *looks up at Emma and breathes a sigh of relief while she nods*_

_Emma: *pulls Regina in a side hug for a second and then moves towards the front.*_

_Swen: *gazingly swells with tears*_

_Emma: *notices* _Hey swen, what's wrong, are you hurt? _*goes over to check*_

_Swen: *opens her mouth to say something, shuts it and then opens again* _Just.. you guys.._*breathes inaudibly*_ You hugged her and she let you_. *clears throat and speaks audibly* _Yes I am okay, more than okay. _*smiles*_

_Henry: _That is good swen. Lets look for that wolf Maa. Why would he be here?

_Emma: *quizzingly looks around and then chuckles*_ Don't know kid but I just hope he isn't another mysterious Enchanted forest character, because honestly I can no longer remember any more names in this story. _*looks at Regina in an endearing way* _Seriously Gina, I am going to go _BAAAAAM _one day! _*mimicks an explosion with her hands and mouth*_

_Regina: *immediately loses her worry and adorably laughs at Emma* _O Miss Swan, you and your exaggerations!_ *pats her shoulder fondly* _Sometimes I feel like I have two kids not one! _*winks at Emma* _What do you think Swen!

_Swen: *goofily chuckles and agrees* _

_Emma: _Alright you guys, now that is settled,_ *pauses and winks at Regina* _I am entitled to a hot cocoa with cinnamon every morning by Regina_ *Regina pokes her and she laughs and continues*._ Seriously though, where did that wolf come from? It was so familiar to the one that I saw that night I was leaving Storybrooke all those years ago. Either it seriously loves jumping in front of my bug or this is just another spooky stuff I am not ready to deal with.

_Regina:*ponders and then speaks*_ I think it is yet another interference. Someone wants us to stop here.

_Emma: _What, in the middle of nowhere?_ *confusingly looks around._

_Regina: *looks around and find a half hidden sign pointing to a well hidden trail into the jungle for a coffee shop and a gas station a quarter mile ahead* _Well there, may be we should just take a minute and go there._ *points*_

_Emma:_ Eh.. umm really?

_Regina: *Smirks*_ Looks like someone is scared Henry!

_Henry: *giggles*_

_Emma:_ I am not scared! _*tries to put up a brave face* _I am just, well I didn't even get to finish with my songlist.

_Regina: _Ah, don't worry Emma, I will make sure we all listen._ *winks* _Along with all your notifications on your SQ alert. _*actually laughs at Emma pouting*_

_***Henry, Emma and Regina move on along the direction of the sign.***_

_Swen: *whispers inaudibly* _My Ohana. OTP Ohana! Hah!_ *claps*_

_Henry: *looks back* _Hey swen, come along, we gotta go! Come, I will get you a coffee!

_Swen: *smiles goofily and follows*_

_**Me:**__ Ahh. You have to admit,No matter what happens in the show, I think we can always know that this is our OTP Ohana. *smiles and waves* Until the next time people! 3_

**P.S. **_Yes, I am a Lilo and Stitch fan as well. I guess it is hard not to. Thank you for reading you guys! _


End file.
